


Mataleao

by Bean_Pate



Series: Dorm Life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Fluid bound sex, Grappling, Help, Hyunwoo is a good boy, M/M, Mentioned Lim Changkyun | I.M, Nipple Play, SSC, but the safe kind, everything is a performance, playfight, public personas are a thing, take the grey sweatpants away from Hyunwoo, teasing and denial, this is my first fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_Pate/pseuds/Bean_Pate
Summary: Hyunwoo and Minhyuk have their own special way of relieving stress.It involves smashing their bodies together. ;)





	Mataleao

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fanfic before in my life. This is my first attempt, so be kind ^^  
> (Also I'm not a native english speaker, so I apologize beforehand for any grammatical horrors...)
> 
> I am absolutely obsessed with Showhyuk and kinky stuff, so this is kind of the inevitable result.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Their dorm is their safe space.

Away from the cameras, the schedules and the constant work of maintaining their public personas.

Living together all cramped up in that small space is not easy, but it's worth it. It's one of the many prices they have to pay to be able to do what they love. Perform, create music and drink up the love of their fans.

Their public characters are not that different from their real selves. It would be exhausting to pretend to be someone completely different from who they are.

But still, their real selves are more raw and flawed compared to the inspiring idol persona they are performing for the public and the fans.

It took Hyunwoo a while to adapt to the process. He's always been extremely shy, more comfortable in expressing himself through his body rather that his words. But he got there, eventually. He made his weaknesses part of his character and built his confidence around them with a lot of self-irony.

The dorm is the place where he can allow himself to slip up, to try to crack a joke without worrying too much about being awkward and he loves it. Growing up as a single, very shy child he enjoys the loudness and the company.

And of course he enjoys having Minhyuk around. With him, he never feels lonely or sad. Hyunwoo likes to hear Minhyuk talk at a super fast speed while he drapes himself all over him, without staying still for a second. He likes the pressure and warmth of his body.

When Wonho and Jooheon started watching lots of UFC fights during their world tour, 

Minhyuk - always the gamer - announced that he wanted to apply his skill learning attitude to that too. But if Jooheon and Kihyun were good game to play around with pads while fake sparring, the only one available to be manhandled without the risk of getting hurt while learning grappling locks, was Hyunwoo.

They’ve established this routine: every time they’re lying down somewhere, Minhyuk starts crawling all over Hyunwoo and tries to pull armbars and chokes.

Hyunwoo would offer little resistance, letting himself be pushed and pulled and squeezed by Minhyuk's thighs and arms.

It's very relaxing, until he inevitably starts to get turned on by it. He can't help it. His body knows how to read other bodies and Minhyuk's touches always end up being very deliberate. Especially late at night, when his insomnia and anxiety start to kick in and he wants a distraction. 

Recently Minhyuk adopted a routine of bowling and playing games online until he's too exhausted to think anymore. But on some nights he must be too horny or wired up for those distractions to work, and he just grabs Hyunwoo and drags him down on living room floor.

At that point the others are already asleep or, in Hoseok's case - another anxiety ridden insomniac - holed up in the studio to work. 

 

Like tonight. Hyunwoo is already half asleep on the couch, the movie they were watching not good enough to keep him focused, so he just lets Minhyuk grab his arm and lets himself fall like a dead weight. But Minhyuk is stronger than he looks. His shoulders are wide, and if he would just stop starving himself and started working out, he could be nicely muscular. Like exo's Sehun. But he’s too lazy to work out seriously and count his proteins.  

Still, he manages to pin Hyunwoo down on the carpet, after rolling over him a few times, trying to catch his arms. Minhyuk pulls him up and slides around to his back, slipping his own legs and arms inside Hyunwoo’s, hugging his wide torso. This is when Minhyuk's movements get slower, hands roaming over Hyunwoo's chest.

Hyunwoo looks down at their intertwined legs, at his grey sweatpants and thinks for a second that his half boner is going to be very obvious, very soon.

He knows Minhyuk doesn't mind. Minhyuk knows what it does to him and what happens when they end up alone like this in the living room. It's their own way of relieving stress and they never think too much about it.

Minhyuk starts moving his forearm under his jaw, applying a slow but firm pressure, like he's setting up for a choke, but he keeps pushing, until Hyunwoo's head lolls back onto his shoulder, Minhyuk's lips close to his ear

"Do you want me to help you with that, hyung?" 

he whispers, lips brushing Hyunwoo’s ear and sending shivers down his spine. 

Minhyuk spends most of his time in public being a bubble of sunshine, but he has dark needs inside him and an aura of power and control, that in combination with his sadistic tendencies, make Hyunwoo feel inebriated. He likes pleasing him and he likes proving to himself that he's strong enough both mentally and physically to take everything Minhyuk throws at him.

Hyunwoo nods, and Minhyuk understands that it’s the green light to their late night play.

"You need to be a good boy for me, then."

Minhyuk sucks in a breath, and Hyunwoo can feel Minhyuk’s hardness pressing against his lower back. Hyunwoo revels in knowing that he has the same effect on him.

Minhyuk moves his mouth at the base of Hyunwoo’s neck and bites. 

Hard.

Hyunwoo stifles a low groan and lets himself be taken.

Minhyuk releases his hold, Hyunwoo’s thick skin doesn't bruise easily and Minhyuk is always careful not to leave marks.

He licks a long strip up Hyunwoo’s neck and hums happily.

He slides his other hand under Hyunwoo’s thin white shirt and reaches for a nipple. He strokes it once before pinching it with his nails. Hyunwoo shudders and bites his lips, he knows he can take it. He wants to prove himself.

"More", he groans and Minhyuk starts twisting.

Hyunwoo tenses up at the sharp pain, his legs buckle but they're still caged by Minhyuk's and he feels completely enveloped by him.

He loves this feeling. Giving his body to Minhyuk to play with, explore and raven.

Minhyuk tuts in his ear and teases him

"You're already so wet for me".

Hyunwoo looks down and his sweats - now tented by his very evident erection - are showing a wet patch of precome. Minhyuk always manages to rile him up so much, so much more than any of his past lovers. It's his own kind of dark magic. Like he's the only one able to touch that hidden part of him.

Everybody underestimates Minhyuk. They see the appearance of the perfect flower boy and think he’s some submissive, pretty little thing. They don't know anything about the power he can assert only with his voice or a look and a touch. 

Hyunwoo knows, understands and yearns.

"Please Minhyuk-ah, please...",  he chants, thrusting his hips into the empty air.

Minhyuk release his nipple and slides his hand into Hyunwoo's pants, grabs his cock and starts stroking him slowly. Too slowly.

Hyunwoo grabs Minhyuk's neck and pulls him down for a messy kiss, all tongue and bites and desperate moans. 

They keep kissing while Hyunwoo frees himself from Minhyuk's body cage and turns around, pushes him down on the floor and moves onto kissing his neck. Hyunwoo can't bite him in any visible places. He swallows down a whine at the loss of the pleasure of sinking his teeth in that pale long neck and moves down, riling up Minhyuk’s shirt and settling on biting his waist, just under the end of his rib cage. 

Minhyuk arches up majestically under him, and he cups his hips while drowning in the pleasure of having this man's skin between his teeth.  

After a long second he releases him and looks up from under his eyelashes and Minhyuk is right there, eyes dark with arousal and mouth twisted in a dangerous smirk.

"Suck me",  he commands, in his low husky voice, and Hyunwoo doesn't need to be asked twice.

He's not exactly skilled at giving head, but Minhyuk doesn't really care. Minhyuk likes to fuck his mouth roughly, and that requires no special skill. Just a good gag reflex control.

Hyunwoo moves down his body, licking and biting, until he pulls Minhyuk’s jeans open and frees his cock, now hard and tempting before him.  

He sinks down with no ceremonies, and Minhyuk's hand comes to cradle his head and grip his hair with a firm hold.

Hyunwoo remembers the tragedy of his Fighter era haircut and how Minhyuk had complained for months that he didn't have anything to hold on to. Hyunwoo ended up having his nails grabbing at his scalp. It wasn't that bad, after all.

Minhyuk gives a warning tug and then starts pistoning his hips up into Hyunwoo’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and taking his breath away.

Hyunwoo inhales through his nose, relaxes his jaw and just takes it, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes while his hands grip Minhyuk’s hips wildly. He's leaving marks, he knows it. Little red crescents from his nails and small bruises will be there tomorrow, but nobody will see them. Like nobody can see them now, lost in the their own world between their bodies.

Hyunwoo likes the pain. It's probably a thing that comes with having been an athlete his whole life. He's used to train his body to its limits, to feel the pain and just push through it. To have blisters, and sore muscles, and injuries, and just keep going.

Minhyuk didn't know the extents of his masochistic tendencies when they first started playing around. And he probably hasn't reached the full extent of them yet.

The have a safeword ("cucumber", of course, the horror strong enough to kill any boner), but Hyunwoo has never used it. He always wants to push his limits, to have more. Like he can finally feel the contours of himself through it. He can define himself and feel whole.

After a few more good thrusts Minhyuk apparently has had enough, and pulls Hyunwoo's head off his cock, grabs his shoulders and flips them again.

He pulls his pants and shirt off, before doing the same to Hyunwoo, who's still catching his breath, looking up at the ceiling and basking in the feeling of his throat burning.   

When they're both naked Minhyuk straddles him and starts to kiss him again, holding his head and stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs. 

The trust they have in each other is precious. It is rare to find somebody that matches your deepest needs so perfectly. There are so many things they want to do each other, there are so many ways of torturing his body that Hyunwoo wants to receive.

But it's already late, and he’s getting impatient.

Hyunwoo is painfully hard and turned on and he really needs more.

"Please, let me come inside you..." ,  he begs, and Minhyuk shushes him with a finger on his lips.

"You'll come only when I say so, remember".

Hyunwoo whines and arches his body under him, his hard cock trapped under Minhyuk's body, trying to find some friction.

Minhyuk grabs his discarded pants and fishes out a small packet of lube, tears it open with his teeth and coats Hyunwoo's cock quickly. They all got tested after debut, so they use condoms only when they need to clean up quickly.

Hyunwoo suspects Minhyuk has already prepped himself in the shower and he probably jerked off too. They're young and their recovery times are still very, very, very fast. Nobody will ever reach Changkyun's levels, of course. That boy can come three times in a row without even losing his hard on, bless him.

Hyunwoo looks up at Minhyuk and thanks the universe for bringing this amazing man into his life. His lithe body is beautiful in the yellow living room lights, and his eyes are intense and fixed on him as he lowers himself on his cock.

The tightness and the heat are overwhelming and he grips Minhyuk’s thighs hard as he slides into him. Minhyuk braces himself on Hyunwoo's chest with one hand and throws his head back grabbing his own hair before starting to rock up and down in slow, deep motions.

It's the best kind of torture and Hyunwoo is lost between his pleasure and Minhyuk's breathy moans. He bites his hand and just lets himself be fucked and taken and used and he wants to cry from how good it all feels.

Minhyuk looks down at him again and his eyes are focused and wild. He moves his hand from his hair to Hyunwoo's throat, wraps his long fingers around it and just holds, with no pressure. It's more psychological than physical  –  breathplay is dangerous and they like to play it safe - but it's enough to drive Hyunwoo crazy.

"May I come? Please... Let me come, please, I can't hold it anymore..."

His hips are bucking and he tries to make Minhyuk speed up, but Minhyuk doesn't show any signs of wanting to change his agonizingly slow pace on Hyunwoo’s cock.

He can feel the drag and the heat and he just wants to fuck wildly into that bliss, but he won't.

Not until he has permission to do so.

Minhyuk lowers himself down to kiss him again, owning his mouth with his tongue, as he whispers into Hyunwoo’s ear  "Come for me, baby, you've been so good...Now."

It's like the opening of a tide. Hyunwoo grips his hips, braces his feet on the floor and uses all his strength to piston up into him, mind going blank from overstimulation and the litany of noises and filthy words Minhyuk is chanting in his ear. It doesn't take him long to reach his climax, his whole back arching into it, his balls tightening while he empties himself in a silent moan.

When he comes down from the high Minhyuk is there, jerking himself off and painting  Hyunwoo’s dark chest with white stripes of come.

They look at each other while panting and catching their breaths, until Minhyuk smiles at him and crashes down on the mess of come and sweat.

"That's gonna stick" Hyunwoo deadpans.

Minhyuk looks up at him and shrugs.   
"We'll clean up later. It was fun, hyung. Thank you"    
"Thank you, Minmin". And he hugs him.   
  
They still have to wake up to an early morning schedule tomorrow, but the fact that he can have this, now, makes everything worth it.   
  
  
_____   
  
  
  
When Hoseok gets back to the dorm one hour later, he finds them asleep on the floor in a mess of clothes and body fluids. He sighs loudly and starts kicking Hyunwoo's foot.   
  
  
"Hyung."   
  
Kick.   
  
"Hyung."   
  
Kick.   
  
"Hyung."   
  
  
  
Hyunwoo groans.   
  
"Hyung, you need to get up and clean this mess before Kihyun wakes up and kills both of you and burns down the carpet. Not necessarily in that order. Come on."   
  
Minhyuk opens one eye and looks at Hyunwoo   
  
"Second round in the shower?"    
  
  
Hyunwoo is doomed.    
  
He's lucky he has stamina.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment or a feedback, it will help me a lot! 
> 
> This is a shared account, so we're going to post different ships and headcanons along the way. 
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
